Steve's Return
by Janet2
Summary: Steve returns from Redwood Plains and makes drastic changes in his life.
1. Default Chapter

I have done something here that I always said I wouldn't - posted a story as a part work. There is a method in my madness. I am having trouble getting motivated at the moment and I am hoping that by posting this story in bits, any reviews I get will push me into getting on with the story.  
  
This story is the third in the series that I have entitled (in my head at least) as the 'Amnesia' series. This chronicles Steve's return from Redwood Plains and the following events. I hope that you enjoy this and are as kind as you all have been in the past.  
  
Any and all reviews are welcome although, as always, please be constructive.  
  
Steve's Return  
  
The car pulled up through the wrought iron gates and rolled to a halt. The driver switched off his engine and sat back in his seat casting a surreptitious glance at the man on his right.  
  
Steve Sloan sat surveying the building in front of him. It had been many months since he had seen it and if felt.....actually, he had no idea how it felt. On a mental level he knew that this was the home in which he had grown up and was filled with many memories. However, it had been so long that Steve felt like he was seeing it for the first time. He became aware of Jesse's concerned gaze and turned to face his friend. Steve smiled, "It's okay Jess. It just feels a little odd, that's all. Come on, lets get inside."  
  
Emptying the trunk of its luggage, Steve and Jesse trod the red brick steps up to the front door. Jesse pulled out Steve's door key, which he had been using whilst he had been living at the beach house and, pushing it into the lock opened the door. He stepped back, allowing his friend to enter first. Hesitating a moment Steve stepped inside and alighted the small flight of steps to the living room, closely followed by Jesse. Bending his knees, Steve placed his luggage onto the floor and walked across to the door leading out to the deck. Turning the key which was in the lock he opened and stepped outside into the warm, summer sunshine. Jesse placed his bags on the floor as well but did not follow his friend outside. Instead he went into the kitchen to make them both a drink.  
  
When he emerged from the house a few minutes later, two steaming mugs of coffee in his hands Steve was standing by the railing, leaning forwards on his hands gazing out over the ocean. He had his eyes tightly closed and was taking slow deep breaths. For a fleeting moment Jesse was worried, he was concerned that bringing Steve straight back to the beach house had been a mistake. After all, this was where he and his father shared their life and it crossed Jesse mind that it might be too soon. Moving forward he took a closer look at Steve's face and breathed a sigh of relief for there was a gentle smile gradually blossoming on his face.  
  
"Steve?" Jesse spoke tentatively.  
  
Standing upright and opening his eyes Steve turned to face Jesse and smiled at the concerned expression on his friend's face.  
  
"It's okay Jess," he began, reaching out to take the coffee from him, "I was just listening to the ocean and taking in the aroma. Until then I stepped out here a few minutes ago I hadn't realised just how much I had not missed it."  
  
"You hadn't missed the ocean?" Jesse was stunned.  
  
"At the beginning Jess," Steve replied, turning again to look at the sparkling blue water with its white crested waves, "I barely missed anything on a conscious level. I recall feeling that there was something, deep down inside of me, that was missing but I didn't have the mental capacity to rationalise it." "Are you talking about the ocean or your dad?" Jesse prompted.  
  
"The ocean, dad, you, everything." Steve listed," but, as I said I didn't know what it was. 'It' was simply something that was missing."  
  
"How do you feel now that you are here?" Jesse asked.  
  
For a long while Steve was silent and Jesse worried that he was pushing Steve too fast. He still felt a measure of guilt for Mark's disappearance and Steve's subsequent breakdown. Logically, he knew that neither of the two events were his fault and indeed, the second was an almost inevitable consequence of the first. Somewhere, in a small corner of his mind, Jesse needed to hear Steve say that everything was alright. Then he heard Steve take a deep breath and looked across at his friend.  
  
"It feels weird Jess, being back here and knowing that dad isn't. Also knowing that, in all probability, he never will be again." Steve looked around, "I think that it was the right time for me to come back though. As good as Kyle and Redwood Plains are they could only take me so far on my road to recovery. I needed to get back here to continue on that road."  
  
For a few minutes both men stood in silence looking out over the ocean and drinking their coffee. Finally Jesse asked the question that had been uppermost in his mind since they entered the house.  
  
"Do you want me to move back to my condo now you are home?"  
  
Steve's answer was immediate and emphatic, "No, I don't Jess. I know I am much better, but I don't think that I am anywhere near ready to be on my own yet."  
  
Jesse smiled for, if the truth be known, he hadn't been looking forward to returning to his tiny condo after having had the run of the beach house for months. He knew he would have to eventually, but he was relieved that the evil day had been put off.  
  
Jesse had to go out for a while later on in the day to check on things at Bob's. He just about stayed inside the speed limit both ways, because he didn't want to leave Steve on his own for too long. Leaping up the stairs to the deck a couple of hours later he was a little surprised not to see Steve sitting out on the deck, but he wasn't worried. Ten minutes later, however, he was beginning to worry for Steve was nowhere to be found in the house. Jesse was just about to pick up the phone to call Amanda when he heard the front door open. He ran towards the inner steps calling, "Steve, is that you?"  
  
In the middle of closing the door Steve looked back over his shoulder and said, "Yeah, Jess I'm fine."  
  
Jesse stood, hands on hips and snapped, "Well you might have left me a note! I was worried sick!"  
  
Steve made no answer, he simply stood gazing up at his friend with a half smile playing at the corners of his mouth.  
  
"What!" Jesse asked, unable to figure out what was amusing his friend.  
  
"You sound more like a wife than a friend Jess," Steve commented, gesturing towards the mirror on the wall "take a look at yourself."  
  
Turning his head slightly Jesse caught sight of his reflection. Realising what he looked like and how he had sounded, he grinned.  
  
"I'm sorry Steve," he apologised, "it's just that I came back and you weren't here. I got worried."  
  
Mounting the stairs to stand next to his friend, "I'm sorry too Jess. We were out of milk, so I walked to the store to buy some more."  
  
It was at this point that Jesse noticed the carton of milk in Steve's left hand and he grinned, "I guess I did overreact a little."  
  
"Just a tad," Steve joked, ruffling Jesses' hair on the way past, "It's good to know that you care. Coffee?"  
  
"Please," Jesse replied, following Steve into the kitchen.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
It was a couple of days later and Jesse was feeling confident enough to leave Steve on his own for an extended period of time. Which was just as well, he reflected wryly, as his time off had run out and he had to go back on duty. Smiling to himself as he stepped out of the shower and began towelling himself down he thought back to their, somewhat, heated discussion the previous evening.  
  
"But Steve," Jesse protested, "I thought that you'd like to spend some time with CJ and Dion."  
  
"I do NOT intend to be babysat by a two boys of ten and eight." Steve responded, unsure whether to be indignant or amused when he had realised what Jesse had arranged, "I am feeling fine and I'm really looking forward to some time alone."  
  
"Am I being a nuisance?" Jesse asked, an anxious look crossing his face.  
  
"No Jess." Steve was quick to reassure his friend, "Actually, I was planning on going through my apartment and giving it a bit of a spring clean."  
  
"Now that is a task that will keep you occupied for a while." Jesse quipped, ducking to get out of the way of Steve's upraised arm/  
  
Finishing drying himself off, Jesse pulled on his clothes and wandered out to the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He was surprised, when he opened the kitchen door, to find Steve already standing there. He was wearing shorts, a vest top and a pair of trainers. Jesse looked his friend up and down, then spoke, "Is this the latest gear for spring cleaning then?" A glass of orange juice halfway to his lips Steve said, "No, smart alec, I am going for a run first and then I'm going to make a start downstairs."  
  
Jesse poured himself a coffee and placed a couple of slices of bread in the toaster. Whilst he waited for them to cook he, too, poured himself a glass of orange which he thirstily quaffed. Finishing his juice, Steve placed his glass down on the breakfast where Jesse was sitting and said, "Okay Jess, I'm off. I'll see you later."  
  
It was the first time since he had returned to the beach house that Steve had chosen to go for a run. His feet pounded on the sand, the smell of the gentle sea-breeze assailed his nostrils and he was conscious of an unfamiliar feeling. For a few strides he let that feeling wash over him as he tried, in a desultory fashion, to identify it. Suddenly, it was as if a light bulb had gone on in his brain and he realised what it was. He felt happy - a genuine, totally relaxed feeling of happiness. Steve was so surprised that he stopped in his tracks a look of surprise etched on his face. A young man walking in the opposite direction saw the look and stopped to check if he was alright. Assuring him that he was Steve continued on his run and as he ran, he let his mind wander into areas that he hadn't fully allowed himself to for months.  
  
He thought about everything that had happened. His dad's assault, amnesia and subsequent disappearance had all taken its toll on him and had contributed, along with his frenetic search for Mark, to his breakdown nearly six months previously. He could still remember, in vivid detail, everything that had gone on during that time. Even all the stuff that went on whilst he had turned in on himself during the early days of his breakdown. The fact that Jesse, Jack and Amanda had insisted that everyone who had contact with him treated him normally and not like a patient. It had taken him a long time to be able to feel anything at all after that, but now he was happy. Steve knew that there would be moments, days even, when he would slip back a little but deep down he knew that he had turned yet another corner in his recovery.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Sitting out on the deck after dinner that evening Steve and Jesse were chatting about their day. Jesse had had a couple of difficult cases, both of which had been involved in a four car pile up on the interstate. One, a young woman, had come in with seemingly minor injuries from the accident but she arrested in the ER and Jesse had been unable to save her. By contrast, the drink-driver that had been the cause of the problem had survived and was currently under guard in ICU.  
  
"I get so angry Steve," Jesse said, banging his bottle down on the table, "a young girl with her life ahead of her, dead because of some idiot who insists on getting behind the wheel of a car when he has had too much to drink."  
  
"That's the way of the world Jess," Steve said, "but I know that you wouldn't let your personal feelings get in the way of your professionalism."  
  
"No I wouldn't," Jesse agreed, "your dad taught me very well."  
  
Steve was silent for a few seconds and, not for the first time in the last few days, Jesse was concerned that he had said something to upset his friend. He was just about to open his mouth to apologise when Steve spoke, "You are right Jess, dad was a very good teacher."  
  
Catching sight of Jesse's surprised look Steve continued, "I don't think that dad is dead Jess, but I have accepted that he won't be back for a long time."  
  
When Jesse remained silent Steve spoke again, "Anyway Jess, I think that it is about time we had a welcome home get together. I'll give Amanda and Jack a call, they can come over with the boys on Saturday."  
  
"You might want to let Jack know that he can bring a guest if he wants to," Jesse said, with a grin on his face.  
  
"Oh yes?" Steve's interest was caught at the inference behind Jesse's remark.  
  
Jesse quickly brought Steve up to speed on how Jack and the new lady in his life had met.  
  
"Do you think that it is serious?" he asked.  
  
"I think Jack is very serious, only he isn't aware of it yet," responded Jesse.  
  
Steve grinned, "Saturday should prove to be very interesting."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve and Jesse were up early on Saturday morning, tidying and cleaning the house. Luckily the weather forecast was for clear skies, warm temperatures and a soft on shore breeze. Amanda had offered to organise the food along with Shona, Jack's girlfriend. Steve was a little surprised until Jesse told him that she and Amanda had become very good friends over the last few months. So when Saturday came around, he was very anxious to meet this person who had, according to Jesse, captured the heart of bachelor about town Jack Stewart and become close friends with Amanda, who didn't give her friendship lightly.  
  
By eleven o'clock the house was pristine and the table, out on the deck, all prepared and waiting for the food that would soon arrive. Jesse and Steve sat outside, having changed into shorts and t-shirts, sipping cold beers. Outwardly, they both seemed relaxed but inside they were both edgy. The doorbell rang and they both jumped nervously, Steve being the first to rise and go to answer it.  
  
He opened the door to have two bundles of happiness throw themselves at him crying out, "Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve!"  
  
Reaching down Steve threw his arms around them and swung them round in the air.  
  
"It's good to see you boys. I've really missed you," he said.  
  
Putting them down he turned to Amanda who was watching the scene, her face a mixture of tears and smiles. Holding out his arms, Amanda walked into them and buried her face into his neck crying, "I am so glad to see you Steve. I have missed you so much and so have the boys."  
  
Hugging her tightly Steve replied, "I have missed you all as well."  
  
By this time the boys had disappeared and unmistakeable sounds of serious giggling could be heard coming from the direction of the deck. Amanda wiped her eyes and smiled, "I'm not sure who has helped who the most over the past few months."  
  
Draping an arm around Amanda's shoulders Steve led her across the lounge to join the giggling mass that was Jesse and her two sons out on the deck.  
  
"Boys, boys," Amanda laughed, seeing that Jesse was definitely coming off the worst, "let Uncle Jesse up otherwise you won't get anything to eat later on."  
  
On hearing this light-hearted threat, both boys leapt up saying, "Sorry Uncle Jesse."  
  
As Jesse was pulling himself to his feet a voice was heard saying, "Beaten by the munchkins again Jesse?"  
  
They all whirled round to see the smiling Jack Stewart standing at the top of the wooden steps, having quietly come up from the beach below. A smile, the largest anyone had seen on Steve's face for many a long month, broke out and he strode across the deck towards Jack and enveloped him in an enormous bear hug. Jack returned the hug in equal measure and then turned, bringing forward the woman who had followed him up the stairs.  
  
"Steve, I'd like you to meet Shona," as Steve held out his hand towards her Jack continued, "Shona, this is Steve Sloan one of my best friends."  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Steve," Shona said, in a quiet melodic voice.  
  
"It's good to meet you too," Steve replied, leading her over to one of the cushioned seats at the table, "You seem like a very nice person so I don't understand your terrible taste in men."  
  
Shona laughed and answered, "Do you know what Steve? Sometimes, neither do I!"  
  
From that moment on the success of the day was assured and it was late into the evening when everyone finally departed and Steve and Jesse were able to go to bed.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Pulling into a parking space, Steve switched the engine off and looked out at the building in front of him. He had been home for about ten days and had woken up that morning having made a decision about his future.  
  
Jim Newman stood up as Steve entered his office. He held out his hand to shake Steve's saying, "It's good to see you again Sloan. You are certainly looking a lot better since the last time we met."  
  
"I am feeling a lot better sir," Steve replied.  
  
Sitting down behind his desk and, indicating that Steve should take a seat also, said, "So what can I do for you?"  
  
Pulling out an envelope from his inside jacket pocket Steve passed it across the desk to Captain Newman saying, "I want you to accept my resignation sir."  
  
Newman sat bolt upright in his chair, this had been the last thing he had expected. There had been many times in the past when Steve had been disillusioned with life on the force and had talked about leaving, but this was the first time that Newman believed he meant it.  
  
"Why?" he asked, "You know that you can have all the time that you need Steve, you don't have to resign."  
  
"It's not that sir," Steve responded, "I'm just not sure that I can be a cop anymore. If I can't find my own father, a man I know better than I know myself, then how can I possibly find a murderer who I don't even know?"  
  
Jim Newman sat and thought for a long while. There were many arguments that he could put forward to counter Steve's present view but, somehow, he didn't believe that any of them would change his Lieutenants mind. Reluctantly he reached out and picked up the envelope.  
  
"I will see that this gets to the right place Steve. I can't tell you how sorry I am to lose you. You are the best detective that I have ever worked with and you will be almost impossible to replace."  
  
"That's very kind of you to say so sir," Steve answered, "but I am not sure that I believe it."  
  
Before Newman could answer, a loud knock was heard on the glass partition which separated the captain's office from the main office. This was followed very quickly by the door opening and a voice saying happily, "Steve!"  
  
"Come in Banks," Jim Newman said, although the remark was redundant as Cheryl was already through the door and flinging herself at Steve as if he were her long lost brother.  
  
"Hi Cheryl," Steve's voice was a little muffled from being buried in Cheryl's bosom.  
  
"Let the man breathe Banks," Newman joked.  
  
Cheryl blushed and stood back.  
  
Newman looked up at Cheryl and said, "Sloan, take her away, I can see that I'm not going to get much sense out of her today."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ Sitting opposite Steve at BBQ Bobs a little later Cheryl was still trying to come to terms with his news. She shook her head, "I really can't believe that you are resigning Steve. You have always lived to be a cop."  
  
"I know Cheryl," he replied, taking a sip of his coffee, "but since dad disappeared and I became ill, I can't even begin to think about being a police officer again. In fact, I can honestly say that I don't want to be a cop anymore."  
  
"What will you do?"  
  
Steve looked around, "I'll concentrate on Bobs. It's going well and I can easily live on this and the pension that I'll get. It'll be different but I can honestly say that I am looking forward to the change. Also, it will give Jesse some time to himself. He must have worked himself to a frazzle over the last few months."  
  
Having been roped in on numerous occasions to do a shift here and there, Cheryl agreed with that sentiment. However she felt compelled to point out that Jesse didn't, in the least, mind the extra work. In fact, and this was something that Jesse himself had voiced to Steve, he saw it as his contribution towards Steve's recovery. He had gone as far as he could as his doctor and he saw keeping Bob's afloat his primary role as Steve's friend. Cheryl reached across the table and laid her hand on Steve's arm saying, "I am going to miss having you as a partner Steve."  
  
Patting her hand Steve replied, "I'll miss working with you too, but I am sure that you will be in here quite a lot. I know how much you enjoy the food."  
  
Cheryl laughed.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Captain Newman told Steve that it would be a few weeks for his paperwork to go through, meanwhile Jesse allowed him to do a few isolated shifts at Bob's. He was determined to make sure that Steve did not overdo it as he was prone to do when in the final stages of recovery. In spite of his irritation Steve couldn't find it in him to be angry because he knew that Jesse was acting with the best possible motive.  
  
One morning Steve was just getting out of the shower after a run along the beach when he heard Jesse's voice call out, "Steve! Mail's here and there is something from the department for you."  
  
Drying himself off and pulling on his clothes Steve made his way into the kitchen where he found Jesse sitting at the breakfast counter drinking his coffee and reading his mail. He looked up as Steve entered and waved his mug in the direction of a large, buff coloured envelope on the counter.  
  
Reaching across, Steve picked up the envelope and stood for a moment looking down at it.  
  
"Aren't you going to open it?" Jesse asked eagerly.  
  
"In a minute Jess," Steve replied, a little abstractedly.  
  
In the weeks since Steve had been home, Jesse had seen his confidence grow and his pre-breakdown personality return in almost full measure and it was with much concern that he heard the uncertainty in his friends' voice. Becoming aware of Jesse's troubled scrutiny Steve looked up and smiled, "Don't worry Jess, I'm fine. It's just a little odd, holding the envelope which tells you that a large portion of your life is coming to a close. I haven't changed my mind about leaving the force, quite the opposite actually. These past few weeks have been the best that I can remember in a long, long time. I have thoroughly enjoyed working at Bobs, being with my friends and simply having time to be me."  
  
Finishing speaking Steve turned the envelope over and, flicking a fingernail under the edge, he ripped open the flap. Pulling out the paperwork, Steve flicked through the pages.  
  
"Well," he said, laying the sheets down on the bar, "I am no longer a Lieutenant in the LAPD. I am now Steve Sloan, private citizen and co-owner of the best BBQ restaurant in Los Angeles."  
  
Knowing that Steve hated any mawkishness Jesse simply replied, "Well this co-owner of the best BBQ restaurant in LA had better get his tail into gear otherwise our customers will be left standing on the doorstep."  
  
Steve grinned and said, "Well you'd better get a move on then, hadn't you?"  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬ 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all your kind reviews. I would like to answer one in particular - I would have answered it privately, but there was no email address. The question was asked about the previous stories in the series. They are called 'Only Time Can Tell' and 'The Fall Out'. They tell how Mark's attack, amnesia, disappearance and his subsequent re-appearance twenty years later. The second story concentrates on the immediate aftermath of Mark's disappearance on Steve.  
  
Steve's Return contd...  
  
Cheryl sat at her desk staring at the screen in front of her, tracking down a set of fingerprints from the AFIS database. Set after set of fingerprints ran across the screen and whilst she waited for the programme to finish Cheryl allowed her mind to wander. She thought about the detective that Captain Newman had partnered her with since Steve had announced his intention to leave the force. Detective John Symons was a competent officer and they had begun to build a good working relationship. Cheryl sighed inwardly, however good John Symons was - there was something missing. She felt it for some while, but it was only whilst she was eating breakfast that morning that she figured out what it was. He just wasn't Steve.  
  
Cheryl and Steve had always had an excellent working relationship that had, on occasion, teetered on the brink of something personal. It was only bad timing and professionalism that kept it platonic. Sometimes, in the wee small hours when she couldn't sleep, Cheryl's thoughts turned to the numerous women she had watched parade in and out of Steve's life. She wondered what it would be like to fix her with that smouldering look from those deep, blue eyes, to have his arms wrap around her and for that gorgeous mouth to begin descending towards hers.......It was always at that point that Cheryl stopped fantasising. However much she might like the idea of pursuing a relationship with Steve, she didn't want to run the risk of losing him as a friend and partner. It was only the sound of her computer signalling that they had found a match that brought her back to the present. However, the thought remained tucked away in the back of her mind for future reference.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Steve sat sprawled across one of the sun loungers that he and Jesse had put out earlier that morning to take advantage of the beautiful day that beckoned. Both men had the day off and they were both determined to make the most of it. In the weeks following his return to the beach house and becoming a private citizen again Steve's health had improved in leaps and bounds. He had, gradually, taken on more and more of the responsibility of running Bobs which gave Jesse more time for himself. This was something that was very important to Steve because he felt that this was a tangible way in which he could show Jesse how grateful he was for everything he had done whilst he was unwell.  
  
Picking up a tall glass full of chilled beer from the table next to him Steve took a long, thirst quenching drink. He looked out over the ocean and sighed contentedly. Jesse looked across at his friend and smiled, it was really good to see Steve as happy and relaxed as this. In fact, Jesse mused, he wasn't sure that he had ever seen Steve this relaxed. In all the years that Jesse had been an 'unofficial Sloan' Steve had never seemed like he was ever able to totally relax. It was like he was always on amber alert.  
  
Becoming aware of Jesse's scrutiny Steve smiled and said, "What is it Jess?"  
  
"I was just thinking how relaxed you are now Steve," he replied, "I can't remember when I have ever seen you like this." Steve thought for a moment before he answered.  
  
"You're probably right Jess. Being a police officer meant that I could never fully relax. Even when I was off duty I was always, subconsciously, always on the alert in case something happened."  
  
"What about now?" Jesse wanted to know, "You were a cop for so long, how can those instincts have just suddenly turned off?"  
  
"I don't know Jess." Steve replied thoughtfully, "When I became ill everything shut down. My thought processes, my emotions, my awareness of danger, everything. As I began to get better things gradually switched back on again, even my 'danger' antennae. I think I will always be more aware than a lot of people about danger, but I'm not in the look-out for it all the time now. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Total sense Steve," Jesse replied before grinning wickedly and continuing, "and that worries me."  
  
He quickly ducked as Steve shot out a hand in an attempt to cuff him round the head.  
  
"Come on brainless," he chuckled getting up from his seat, "Let's go and get the boards out, the sea looks good."  
  
The rest of the day was taken up with surfing, sunbathing and, as Jesse so delicately put it, 'scoping out the chicks'.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Dr. Jack Stewart put his pen down and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck, rolling his head around in an attempt to ease the ached that sat there like a lump of lead. The next second he almost jumped out of his seat as he felt two soft hands take the place of his on his neck.  
  
"Relax Jack," a gentle voice breathed in his ear, "it's only me."  
  
"Shona honey, you just scared five years off of me," Jack said, leaning into those hand that were performing miracles on his neck.  
  
"You were so busy Jack, you didn't hear me come in," replied Shona, Jack's secretary and girlfriend, continuing to work at the knot of tension in his neck, "why don't you give it a rest for the day and let's get something to eat?"  
  
Pushing the papers he was working on to one side Jack agreed, "Come on, let's grab some ribs at Bob's, Steve and Jesse are both on tonight. I've been so busy lately that I haven't seen much of them."  
  
"Hmph," Shona grumbled as she moved away, "you haven't seen much of me either."  
  
She was stopped in her tracks as a strong pair of hands grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart," Jack murmured against her lips sometime later, "Things have been crazy around here later."  
  
"I forgive you," Shona answered, returning Jack's kiss.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"Two rib specials and two beers please Jess," Jack ordered sometime later.  
  
"Coming right up," Jesse answered, "Good to see you both, it seems like ages since we all got together."  
  
"Maybe we can all get together at the beach house at the weekend," Steve had come up behind Jesse.  
  
"Great idea Steve," Jack answered with a grin, "a little sun, a little sea, a little Shona. Just what the doctor ordered."  
  
"We'll do the food," Jesse replied, "you guys can bring the beer and wine."  
  
"Will do," Jack replied.  
  
A short time later Jack and Shona were tucking into their meal when a shadow moved across their table.  
  
"Hi guys," a voice said, "mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure Cheryl," Shona answered, leaning across and pushing a chair out for Cheryl to sit down on.  
  
Sinking onto the blue cushioned seat Cheryl said, "Boy, am I hungry! I could eat a horse."  
  
"No horse on the menu here," Steve joked coming up behind them, "How about a plate of ribs and some fries?"  
  
Shona happened to be looking at Cheryl as Steve spoke and her eyes widened a little at what she saw. Cheryl looked up at Steve and the look in her eyes and the faint blush that suffused her cheeks caused Shona to totally re-evaluate her friend's feelings.  
  
When she spoke, though, Cheryl's voice was completely composed, "Thanks Steve, that would be great."  
  
After that the three friends ate their meal, the conversation flowing easily between them. Plates cleared, they sat back in their seats sipping their coffee and chatting quietly. Placing his mug down onto the table and said, "Excuse me ladies, I'll be back in a while."  
  
Almost before he was out of earshot Shona had rounded on Cheryl.  
  
'Okay Cheryl. Give! What's with the goo-goo eyes and the blushing? I thought that you and Steve were just friends?"  
  
"We were...we are," Cheryl stammered a little, "It's just that...lately.."  
  
"You've been seeing him in a different light," Shona finished for her, "When did it start?"  
  
"I don't know, it sort of sneaked up on me. One minute he was simply a friend and colleague then, suddenly, everything changed. You don't think he noticed do you" Cheryl was suddenly horrified.  
  
"Nah," Shona assured her, "he's a man isn't he? I almost had to hit Jack over the head with his stethoscope to get him to notice me. I do think you ought to say something to Steve though."  
  
"No," Cheryl was adamant, "Steve is a good friend and I don't want him to feel uncomfortable around me if he doesn't feel the same way."  
  
"You might be pleasantly surprised," Shona persisted.  
  
Cheryl was unconvinced but as Jack arrived back at that moment she didn't have the chance to answer.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Contrary to Shona's conviction that Steve had not noticed anything, he had been very aware of Cheryl's facial expression and the blush. He hadn't reached his present age and experience without recognising the signs of female attraction.  
  
He stood in the kitchen at the beach house washing up his supper things, staring out of the window thinking about earlier that day. Although he had recognised the look in Cheryl's eyes he had been surprised to see it there. It was true that, sometimes, when they had been partners there had been the occasion frisson between them but neither of them had taken it any further and over time they had settled for friendship, or so Steve had thought. Putting the final dish away in the cupboard Steve moved into the living room and sat down on the large sofa. Picking up the remote he pressed a button and the television flickered into life. Five minutes of channel surfing later Steve settled on a documentary about the London Underground and for the next hour he was lost in the gradual build up of subterranean London. Finding himself yawning as the programme came to an end, Steve decided to have an early night so switching off the television he went to bed.  
  
Steve's subconscious mind must have been working overtime, for his dreams that night were vivid and varied, mostly about Cheryl. In fact, and he blushed to admit it even to himself, some of them were borderline X-rated. Like most people Steve was usually able to shake off his dreams very quickly. Sometimes, like today, the dreams hung around like an extra layer of clothing and when Cheryl entered Bob's for breakfast, Steve was hard pressed not to sweep her into his arms and carry on where his dreams left off. In fact, he actually did move to take a step towards her, realised what he was about to do, turned on his heels and walked away, disappearing into the kitchen.  
  
Cheryl saw the look on Steve's face as he turned away from her and came to totally the wrong conclusion. She assumed that Steve had seen her reaction yesterday and had decided to avoid her. An embarrassed flush suffused her face and she, too, did a 180 degree turn and left the restaurant.  
  
Jesse, who was also doing a shift that morning witnessed the wordless, almost Tati-esque, ballet between two of his friends and determined to tackle Steve about it later. The breakfast period that morning was extremely busy and it wasn't until nearly ten thirty that both men had a chance to sit down together with a coffee. For a couple of minutes they sat, simply enjoying the peace and quiet after the rush. Jesse looked across the table and saw that his friend had a deep furrow across his forehead, always a sign that he was perturbed about something.  
  
"Are you alright Steve?" Jesse asked tentatively.  
  
"Hmm?" Steve refocused his eyes, from where he was staring into the middle distance, so that he could look at Jesse.  
  
"I couldn't help noticing what happened earlier on between you and Cheryl," he began, "and I wondered what is going on."  
  
Steve briefly explained the previous days incident and about his dreams.  
  
"Phew!" Jesses whistled softly, "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I don't know Jess," Steve murmured, "I'm worried that I may have misread everything."  
  
"Why don't you talk to her?" Jesse probed.  
  
"And run the risk that I was wrong and losing her friendship? I don't think so Jess." Steve was adamant.  
  
"So basically," Jesse said, "You are going to bury your head in the sand and pretend that everything is normal?"  
  
"Works for me," Steve grinned for the first time that day, rising from his chair to take the two coffee cups to the kitchen.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Over the next few weeks Amanda, Jesse and Jack watched as Steve and Cheryl danced around each other mentally, physically and emotionally. They didn't avoid each other, neither did they seek each other out. Cheryl continued to eat at Bobs and she was always included whenever they all got together at the beach house. It was as if there was an invisible wall between the two of them that neither seemed inclined, or indeed able, to penetrate.  
  
Finally, Amanda had had enough. Along with Jesse and Jack she 'persuaded' Steve to open up the beach house for another get together.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Amanda?" Jesse asked, the night before as they sat in one of the many doctors lounges at Community General, for he had vivid memories of being on the receiving end of Steve's anger in the past when they had attempted to interfere in his love life.  
  
"Yes I am Jess," Amanda was sure, "neither of them can keep going the way they have been. I feel like I am walking on eggshells when they are both in the same room. It is patently obvious that they have feelings for each other. Even if it doesn't ultimately work out they will at least have given it a try. Surely that is better than not knowing at all?"  
  
"Yeah, you're right Amanda," Jesse conceded, "It's just that I'm not sure I want to be around if it all goes pear shaped, don't forget I am still living at the beach house."  
  
"Coward!" jeered Amanda.  
  
"Damn right!" answered Jesse, rising to place his coffee cup in the sink, "I have become used to having my head attached to my shoulders and I'd very much like it to stay there."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Cheryl opened her wardrobe door and stood there looking, indecision written all over her face. Finally she tutted in irritation. For goodness sake, she thought to herself, I am only going for a barbeque at Steve's. Why on earth am I fussing about what I am going to wear, she snorted, Steve won't notice. He hasn't noticed anything about me for the past few weeks. Aw, what the heck, she thought, dragging out a pair of khaki safari shorts and a salmon pink tee shirt. Pulling them on Cheryl then rummaged in the bottom of the wardrobe for a pair of sneakers and put them on. She was just about to walk out of the door when she remembered that Amanda had mentioned swimming, so she stuffed her new two piece and a large towel into a bag and carried that down to her car.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
CJ and Dion were playing happily on the beach when Cheryl arrived. Ringing the doorbell, she waited until she saw Jesse bound down the inner stairs towards her.  
  
"Hi Cheryl," he said, "good to see you. Come on through. You can drop your bag in the lounge. We're going to eat first and then swim later."  
  
"Okay Jess, thanks," Cheryl replied, following him up the stairs and dropping her bag where he had indicated then asked, as nonchalantly as she could, "Steve here?" Hiding a grin Jesse answered, "Yeah he's outside, cranking up the barbeque. We made a special batch of sauce this morning for the ribs. Amanda is outside putting out the salads and cold meats."  
  
"Thanks Jess. I've brought some bits as well. I'll take them out to her," Cheryl responded and made her way out onto the deck to greet Amanda.  
  
The afternoon that followed ran along exactly the same lines as many others. Amanda, when she wasn't checking on her boys, watched Steve and Cheryl be very polite to each other but not say anything to each other that went very far below the surface. Amanda felt herself getting more and more frustrated until there was one superficial comment too many and she snapped.  
  
"That's it! I have had enough!"  
  
The silence that followed her outburst was total.  
  
"Jack. Jesse. Can you take CJ and Dion down to the beach please? I want to have a talk with Steve and Cheryl." Amanda spoke, her tone clipped.  
  
Raising their eyebrows Jack and Jesse immediately complied taking the two boys, who were agog with interest, down onto the beach. They had barely set foot on the beach before Steve began to speak.  
  
"Amanda..." he began.  
  
Amanda turned from where she was watching her boys and she snapped, "Don't say anything Steve, or you Cheryl. It's my turn to talk."  
  
For a few seconds she paced back and forth across the decking before stopping and fixing them both with her angry stare.  
  
"I have just about had it with the two of you. For the last few weeks you have danced around each other, not saying anything that could be in any way construed as real and you are driving the rest of us NUTS! For goodness sake the pair of you, wake up and smell the romance! I know that you are both afraid of losing the friendship that you have. Well, I am here to tell you that if you don't do something you are going to lose that friendship anyway. Give yourselves a chance guys."  
  
Again there was silence.  
  
"Well?" Amanda demanded.  
  
Steve looked across at Cheryl and a ghost of a grin crossed his face.  
  
"Can you leave us alone Amanda?" he asked.  
  
"I'll catch Jesse, Jack and the boys up," she said, almost skipping across the wooden floor and down the steps.  
  
Steve turned to face Cheryl and raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So what?" Cheryl countered, not sure about how she ought to respond to Amanda's download.  
  
"Amanda is right you know," Steve answered moving from where he was to sit next to Cheryl and, looking her straight in the eyes, "we have been dancing around each other."  
  
"But you hadn't thought about me like that until I blushed." Cheryl protested.  
  
"True," Steve admitted, "but having thought about it and trust me I have done a lot of thinking these past few weeks, that blush was obviously the catalyst to bringing my feelings for you to the surface."  
  
"But what if it doesn't work?" Cheryl wanted to know.  
  
Standing, Steve reached down and pulled Cheryl to her feet and into his arms.  
  
"Then we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. I'm willing to give it a go, how about you?"  
  
In answer Cheryl simply reached up and pulled Steve's head downwards until his lips met hers. For a long time afterwards there was no conversation at all.  
  
A few minutes later the silence was pierced by the sound of two young voices calling out, "Uncle Steve! Uncle Steve!"  
  
Reluctantly pulling himself free Steve called out, "Coming!"  
  
He and Cheryl hands still firmly entwined made their way down the steps to meet their friends who, on seeing them, smiled happily. 


	3. Chapter 3

Steve's Return - Part III  
  
The log fire crackled in the fireplace and the flames danced, little pictures appearing and disappearing on a regular basis. The room was in darkness, illuminated only by the light from the fire. Two figures lay sprawled, legs and arms entwined, on the large sofa that dominated the centre of the room. The silence, almost total, was broken as a loud sigh of complete contentment emanated from the Steve's mouth.  
  
Snuggling closer still, Cheryl asked, "What was that for?"  
  
"Because I feel totally relaxed and utterly contented," Steve responded, his voice matching his attitude.  
  
Reaching up to plant a gentle kiss on his chin, Cheryl answered, "I know what you mean Steve. I don't think it could get any better than this."  
  
For a few minutes silence descended on the room again. Then Steve took a deep breath and spoke, "It could you know."  
  
Roused from a half doze Cheryl mumbled, "Could what?"  
  
"Get better."  
  
"What could?"  
  
"This. Us. You and me," Steve explained, "It could get better."  
  
"How?" Cheryl asked.  
  
"We could get married," Steve answered, the very matter-of-fact tone in his voice fooling Cheryl for a couple of seconds.  
  
Suddenly the words that he had used and the meaning behind them penetrated Cheryl's brain and she sat up so suddenly that Steve, legs still entwined with hers, fell onto the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ow!" he complained rubbing his head.  
  
"What did you say?" Cheryl demanded.  
  
"I said, Ow," Steve answered, continuing to rub his head.  
  
"No, you idiot, before that," Cheryl said.  
  
Steve stopped rubbing his head and looked up at Cheryl, "I said, we could get married."  
  
"Are you serious?"  
  
Disentangling his legs Steve moved to sit next to Cheryl and, taking possession of her hands, looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I have never been more serious in my life Cheryl. These last three months have been wonderful and the only thing that could make it better would be for us to get married and be together all the time."  
  
For a long, long time Cheryl was quiet and Steve was beginning to get worried that she might be trying to figure out how to say no without hurting his feelings. When she spoke, her voice was reflective, "When I was going through my divorce I made up my mind that no man would ever get under my defences and that I would never marry again. But," she continued, placing a finger on Steve's lips when he looked like he was about to speak, "I love you and would be a fool to let what happened to me the first time round spoil what we have together."  
  
"... and that means?" Steve couldn't restrain himself any longer.  
  
"That means yes I will marry you," Cheryl answered.  
  
For a long time after that there were no words spoken as Cheryl and Steve declared their love for each other in the time honoured way of lovers throughout the centuries.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"Are you sure that want to announce it this way?" Cheryl asked a few days later as she moved around the table, laying down the cutlery either side of the placemats.  
  
"Yes I do," Steve said, stopping on his way to the kitchen to plant a kiss on Cheryl's neck, "everyone who means anything to me will be here tonight and I want them all to share in our happiness. They have all been with me through the bad times and it will be nice really good to share something great with them."  
  
Cheryl smiled at her fiancés retreating back and thought to herself how lucky she was to have found such a fantastic, sensitive man.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Jesse was the first to arrive at the beach house. He had moved back into his condo a couple of months previously. He and Steve had had a very heated discussion about the move, Steve being very much against it, but in the end Jesse had prevailed. He had been adamant that Steve and Cheryl needed time to be alone together without, as he so quaintly put it, a small, third wheel hanging around the place. Steve missed him being around very much but, and he hated to admit it, Jesse had been right in the end.  
  
"So," he said, "what's for dinner? I'm starving."  
  
Steve laughed, "I've never known you when you weren't hungry Jess. I think you were born hungry."  
  
"Not true," Jesse protested, "It was at least an hour before I cried for food!"  
  
Before Steve was able to answer the front door bell pealed again and he went to answer it, finding Jack, Shona, Amanda and Alex standing there, having all pulled up on the drive within a minute of each other.  
  
"Come in guys," Steve said, opening the door wide, "dinner is nearly ready."  
  
Looking back over his shoulder Jack asked anxiously, "You didn't cook did you?"  
  
"Why do all of you keep insinuating that my cooking isn't very good?" Steve asked, following his four friends up the steps.  
  
"Er, let me think..," Amanda pretended to consider for a moment, "I know.. because it isn't. I have been on the receiving end of many of your culinary disasters to be able to say anything else."  
  
"Just because I have occasionally... occasionally, mark you, burnt the odd burger or piece of chicken, you all seem to think I can't cook. Must I remind you that I co-own and run a very successful BBQ restaurant?"  
  
"At which you employ professional and competent chefs," Shona put in.  
  
"You too Shona?" Steve placed a large, suntanned hand against his heart, "I'm mortally wounded."  
  
"Come on guys, give Steve a break," broke in Cheryl through the general laughter, joining them from the kitchen, coming to a halt next to Steve and putting her arms around him.  
  
"Cheryl!" exclaimed Amanda, "What is that?"  
  
"What is what?" Shona asked, her eyes following Amanda's gaze.  
  
"That! On Cheryl's finger. It's a very large, very sparkly ring," she looked up at Steve and said, "What's going on?"  
  
Disengaging Cheryl's arms from his waist, Steve took hold of her hand, tucked it into the crook of his arm and turned to face their friends, a smile on his face.  
  
"Trust you to notice Amanda. We were going to leave it until later but now is as good a time as any." He paused a little then continued, "Cheryl and I are going to be married."  
  
The response to this announcement was everything that he and Cheryl could have wanted. For a split second there was silence as the information sunk in and then everyone began speaking at once.  
  
"You sly dog Sloan!" "Oh Cheryl, congratulations!" "When's the wedding?"  
  
It took a few minutes for the hubbub to die down, during which time Steve had nipped out into the kitchen and opened the bottle of champagne and brought it back in on a tray with seven glasses. He placed the tray on the table, poured the champagne out and passed it around. He was about to speak when Jack laid a hand on his arm and silenced him.  
  
"Steve, I'd like to say something please," he began, pausing for a few seconds to gather his thoughts, "You have been one of my closest friends for a long time and in all the time that I have known you I can honestly say that I have never seen you as happy as you have been in the last few months. Cheryl, you are the best thing that has happened to this guy in a long, long while and we couldn't be more pleased. Everyone, raise your glasses to the happy couple, Steve and Cheryl."  
  
"Steve and Cheryl" they all echoed.  
  
The evening that followed was one that lived in all their memories for many years to come and it was very late when the final reveller left and the happy couple were able to close the front door on the world and retreat downstairs to carry on with their own, very personal, celebration.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"Cheryl for goodness sake!" exclaimed Amanda, "Will you PLEASE stand still! I cannot do your buttons up if you keep jiggling about like that."  
  
"I'm sorry Amanda," Cheryl did, indeed, sound apologetic but the smile on her face totally belied the tone in her voice, "It's just that I'm so excited. I know a bride is supposed to be nervous on her wedding day but I'm not. I did the 'nervous' routine last time and look what a complete disaster that turned out to be. This time I know it's for keeps and I am really looking forward to today."  
  
Amanda smiled and continued to fasten the buttons that ran the entire length of the back of Cheryl's wedding dress. She could almost imagine the fun that Steve would have later that night undoing them! She had just secured the final one when a knock came on the door and it opened a little to reveal Cheryl's dad.  
  
"Are you ready love?" he asked.  
  
"Never more so dad," she said moving gracefully across the floor to meet him.  
  
Amanda cocked her head on one side and listened for a moment, then said, "I think they're playing our song Cheryl. Come on kids, let's get this show on the road."  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
Upstairs, Steve was conscious of a distinct tremble in his hands as he stood in front of the mirror attempting to achieve a respectable bow tie. Giving up for the moment, he sat down on the bed. He was suddenly overcome by a longing to see his dad. Over the years when it seemed, through a variety of girlfriends, that he may never get married his dad was always there to commiserate, laugh with and support him. Steve never thought in a million years that on the day he was finally about to marry the woman he loved that his dad would not be there. For a moment all the feelings about his dad not being there welled up and threatened to overwhelm him. Fortunately, before he was swamped by those emotions, a knock came on the door and Jesse poked his head around the edge.  
  
"Come on Steve, it's nearly time. You need to be in position before Cheryl gets there," he saw his friends face and moved further into the room, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I was just thinking about dad," Steve began, "I can't believe that he isn't here today."  
  
"Steve," Jesse sat on the bed next to his friend, resting a hand on his arm, "Mark may not be here in body but he is here in spirit. He is here in you, me, Jack and Amanda - in the values that he taught us over the years, in the fun that we all had together and in the joint memories that we all have. As long as we remember him, he will always be with us."  
  
Swallowing a lump that had worked its way up into his throat during that speech Jesse stood up and said, "So get yourself together Sloan, we have a wedding to attend."  
  
Smiling Steve stood, finished tying the bow in his tie and followed Jesse out onto the beach where an area had been set up for the wedding that day. They had barely reached their seats when the music, heralding the entrance of the bridesmaids, struck up. Standing back up both Steve and Jesse moved towards the aisle and turned to look back up it towards where Amanda and Shona stood. Steve caught a glimpse of the look on Jack's face when he saw Shona standing there and he grinned to himself. He didn't think that it would be too long before Jack were standing where he was, as a bridegroom. Both women moved slowly, in time to the music, down the aisle and behind them Steve suddenly caught sight of Cheryl, who was leaning on her fathers arm. She caught Steve's eye and smiled. At that moment Steve totally relaxed and he knew that he was going to be alright.  
  
¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
  
The final words were spoken by the minister and Steve cradled Cheryl's face in his slightly shaking hands and kissed her. "I love you," he whispered against her lips before they turned towards their assembled friends and family.  
  
The walk back up the aisle took a great deal of time for there were many stops on the way for hugs, kisses and handshakes from everyone gathered there. It was a joyous occasion, one that many thought they would never see and one that they were all equally delighted to be part of.  
  
Steve and Cheryl had opted for a buffet-style celebration, rather than a more traditional sit-down which, they felt, would give them more opportunity to mingle amongst their friends and relatives. Steve was particularly pleased to see both his Aunt Dora and Uncle Stacy there as well as his sister Carol. She had taken time off from her position at a small town clinic to attend and was totally thrilled that her big brother was finally getting married.  
  
Having decided that they were both far too busy to take a honeymoon Steve and Cheryl were in no hurry to have the party finish and it was consequently late into the evening when the last of the guests departed.  
  
They wandered back into the lounge and sat down on the sofa among the debris of the party. Around them were plates, glasses and in front of them on the coffee table was a pile of unopened wedding presents. Steve looked at them and said, "Do you feel up to opening them now or in the morning?"  
  
"In the morning. I don't think that I could face opening them all now," Cheryl said, reaching behind her to draw something out from behind the cushion, "but I have something for you."  
  
Steve took the envelope that Cheryl was holding out to him.  
  
"What is it Cheryl?" he asked, "I thought that we agreed not to give each other presents?"  
  
"This is different," Cheryl insisted, "open it Steve."  
  
Without taking his eyes off of his wife Steve flicked a fingernail under the edge of the envelope flap and ripped it open. He pulled out a piece of paper, unfolded it and took his eyes off of Cheryl long enough to read the contents. His eyes gradually widened and, getting to the end of the letter, he looked back up a stunned expression on his face.  
  
"But you love a cop Cheryl!" Steve protested, "I would never want you to give that up for me."  
  
"Yes I love being a cop Steve," Cheryl countered, "but I love you more. I have seen how your dad reacted every time you were injured or in danger and I didn't ever want to put you through that."  
  
"What are you going to do? I can't see you sitting around like the 'little woman' waiting for her man to arrive home."  
  
"I don't intend to Steve." Cheryl replied, "I have some money saved up and I want to buy into Bob's with you and Jesse."  
  
Tears pricked at the corner of Steve's eyes. Of all people, he knew how much Cheryl was giving up for him. Throwing the letter on the floor, he reached out and pulled his wife to him.  
  
"We are going to have a wonderful life together," he breathed against her lips, before claiming them in kiss that spoke of their present love and the promise of the future.  
  
THE END 


End file.
